


Sugar Filled Kisses

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Category: Disney Twisted Wonderland, Saint Seiya, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Additional info in author’s notes, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Andromeda Shun is a sugar daddy, Black Andromeda is named Hibiki, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, First work for the twisted fandom, Gen, Hades has adopted the three andromedas and Ikki, Leona Kingscholar is a sugar daddy, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Riddle and Epel share an apartment, Seiya is terrible at paperwork, Slight OOCness, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar dating, Tags Are Hard, everyone is human, i have no idea what i am doing, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: “For the lovely lady~” He said, handing her one of the glasses.She thanked him softly, accepting the glass then asking, “What is it?”“Sparkling pomegranate juice. It’s non-alcoholic.” He assured her, taking a sip himself.She took a sip of her own glass, relaxing slightly on the couch as she took in the setting, “This almost reminds me of the story of Hades and Persephone.”“Yes but unlike Persephone, the juice isn’t binding you to my apartment.” He told her, gently taking her chin into his fingers and having her face him.-Shun Amamiya: Age 21 and the second son of Hades Amamiya, CEO of the business Underworld. A reluctant sugar daddy due to Seiya talking him into being one.Suzie Tsurugi: Age 21 and a college student who is down on her luck due to a family member screwing her over. A new hesitant sugar baby debating on life choices.In an attempt to get Seiya off of his back, Shun once again logs into his sugar daddy account. He wasn’t expecting to find a girl that was his type. Or that he would end up getting feelings for her. Lucky for Shun, he also happens to be Suzie’s type so maybe it would be so bad after all.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Kalim Al-Asim, Andromeda Shun/Original Character(s), Cygnus Hyōga/Original Character(s), Dragon Shiryū/Original Female Character, Epel Felmier & Original Character(s), Pegasus Seiya/Original Character(s), Phoenix Ikki/Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts & Epel Felmier, Riddle Rosehearts & Original Character(s)





	Sugar Filled Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A few things I didn’t include in the tags before you all start reading:  
> -Sanctuary, Atlantis, and Underworld are all businesses that share the same building.  
> -Ikki is already in an established relationship.  
> -There will be slight oocness with the characters but I will try as hard as I can to keep them in character. Bear with me.  
> -Two of the relationships I didn’t tag was Hades/OC, Deathmask/Aphrodite, and Leona/OC. The Leona/OC one is Leona in a sugar relationship with my second version of the MC/Yuu named Hyotaru, who is in an open relationship hence the option relationship tag.  
> -Rating is subject to change in the future for there will be smut in the future. When in the future, I don’t know but whenever it gets uploaded is when the rating will change.
> 
> Another note: Akito and Raichi belong to my very lovely friend, GetterRadiation. Please go check them out and give them love.

“Okay that does it, Seiya isn’t allowed to do paperwork anymore.” Shun said, letting his head fall on his desk. It was too early for the mess that was his friend’s work and now he was starting to regret not letting today be his day off.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Aphrodite insisted, looking up from the chair that had become his new nest. He had decided to camp out in the younger male’s office to get work done since it was quieter than his own, perks of being the CEO’s son he supposed. He leaned over Shun’s shoulder to see if the poor boy was exaggerating, “Oh it is that bad, I’m so sorry.” 

“I am convinced that Shoko is hogging his brain cells.” Shun groaned.

Aphrodite patted Shun’s back, “You’re probably right since those two share a brainwave but why are you getting Seiya’s paperwork? He works for Sanctuary, not Underworld.”

“I don’t know and at this point I don’t think I want to.” Shun stated, turning his head to look at Aphrodite, “Speaking of different companies, as much as I enjoy yours, is there a reason why you’re in my office and not your own?”

“Your office is quieter than mine so it’s easier to get work done. Plus, while I love Mephisto, I don’t want to hear him gush about having lunch with his cousin later in the day.” Aphrodite explained. That last part had caught Shun’s attention for good reason. Mephisto Avellino-Fujikawa, a co-worker of Aphrodite’s at Sanctuary, didn’t really gush about his family. The most that anyone knew was that he was the oldest son of Sergio and Haruki Avellino-Fujikawa and that he had two younger brothers, named Senichi and Kazimir, that he was protective of.

“I thought Mephisto wasn’t the type to gush about his family?” He asked.

Aphrodite gave a slight shrug, “Normally he isn’t but I’ve met the one he’s having lunch with today and the girl’s a sweetie. She’s from Haruki’s side of the family. I’m surprised she isn’t a heartbreaker with how adorable she is.”

Shun made a humming noise at that. Perhaps he should look into asking Mephisto if he could meet the Italian man’s cousin...after he figures out that mess that is Seiya’s paperwork.

* * *

“Akito get the bail money! Today is the day I kill the bitch!” A voice rang out throughout a nice apartment in the early afternoon. The source belonged to a Japanese-American woman who was about 21, with chocolate brown hair that went to the mid of her back while her bangs faded into azure-ish white under her eyes, bronze yellow eyes, and pallor-Asian skin, wearing a short sleeve white blouse, a yellow plaid skirt that went to her knees that came with suspenders, and a pair of black ankle boots with cherry blossoms on them. Held in her hand was a set of bills, bills that she was going to have a hard time paying again.

“Suzie I love you but why are you swearin?” Akito asked, looking up from her laptop. Akito had slightly messy black hair that went to her back that was currently in a bun, blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, and pallor-Asian skin, wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of panties. She nodded when she saw the bills, “Shit, fuck, I understand.”

“Have the bills come around again?” Another voice asked, the source of it belonging to another woman the age as Suzie and Akito, with medium wavy baby blue hair that had fiery rose colored streaks in her bangs, wisteria eyes, and warm porcelain skin. She had on a long sleeve blue plaid dress with a black belt around her waist and a pair of black flats.

Akito nodded, “Yep. Run while you can Jaylee. Warn Raichi too.”

“Raichi’s in class.” Jaylee stated.

“Oh yeah- Suzie put the bat down!” Akito yelled, seeing that her best friend and roommate had a bat in her hands.

“No! Aunt Corinne has lived for far too long! It is time to send her back to Satan!” Suzie exclaimed, bills now on the ground.

“What did Satan ever do to you?!”

“He gave birth to my aunt!”

_~So save the speech  
Leave all your sorrow at the door  
The dead don't need it anymore  
I told you~_

“Well fuck.” Suzie said, taking her right hand off of the bat so she could answer her phone, “Yes Mephisto?”

“ _Put the bat down Piccola._ ” Mephisto told her.

“You are no fun dear cousin.” Suzie pouted, doing as she was told, “Are we still on for lunch?”

“ _Yeah, the second reason I’m calling. I’m going to be a bit late, it’s taking longer than I expected to finish these last few papers._ ” Mephisto explained.

Suzie thought for a moment, “I could come and wait in the lobby at your work if you want? That way we can head right to lunch as soon as you're done.”

“ _I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that Piccola._ ” Mephisto said.

“It would be easier than me waiting for you at Corner 16.” Suzie pointed out.

“ _That’s true… text me when you get into the lobby and I’ll try to make sure you’re not waiting too long._ ” Mephisto told her.

“I will.” Suzie promised before bidding Mephisto goodbye and hanging up. Slipping her phone into the pocket of her skirt, she grabbed her backpack and her keys, heading over to the door as she called over her shoulder, “Don’t destroy anything while I’m gone!” 

“That was once, let it die!” Akito yelled as Suzie went out the door. 

* * *

Suzie looked at the looming building in front of her then looked at her phone to make sure she had the right address. Mephisto wasn’t kidding when he had told her that Sanctuary shared the same building that Underworld and Atlantis did. Stepping into the building, she sent her cousin a text letting him know that she was inside and would be waiting in the lobby. Now… if she could just figure out which one of the three receptionist desks was the lobby for Sanctuary. She looked around, her eyes catching sight of a man with green hair that went to the top of his back, striking green eyes, and light skin. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt with what appeared to be the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled 3/4s of the way up, cream colored pants with raspberry suspenders, and brown shoes. He was seated on a couch, going over something on his phone. 

Suzie felt her face heat up slightly, ‘ _Oh no, he’s cute. No, bad Suzie! You’re here to wait for your cousin, not check out the cute guy on his phone!_ ’ She thought, willing her blush away as she made her way over to the guy, figuring it would be a good idea to sit next to him while she waited on Mephisto. 

“Excuse me?” She asked softly, wanting to catch his attention but not wanting to startle him. 

The man looked up at her, “Yes?” 

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?” Suzie inquired, “I’m waiting for my cousin to come from his office and, as silly as it sounds, I figured I’d feel comfortable sitting next to someone while I waited.” 

“Of course, go right ahead.” The man answered with a charming smile. 

“T-Thank you.” Suzie said, feeling her cheeks heat up once again. She quickly sat down next to him, setting her backpack down next to her and pulling out her copy of _Bulfinch’s Mythology_ out from the front pocket. Turning to where her Hufflepuff bookmark was, she went to read the tale of Apollo and Daphne and how the two were each shot by an arrow from Eros. 

“Are you a mythology expert?” The man asked, having taken notice of the book. 

Suzie shook her head, turning to look at the man, “Nope, just a fan. But I am minoring in it at my college though.” 

The man chuckled, “Smart and pretty. Is there anything you can’t do?” 

“Murder my aunt apparently.” Suzie answered without missing a beat, only to blush when she realized what they both just said, “F-Fuck, I mean-!” 

This got the man to laugh, “Funny too. That’s quite the combination.” He said, holding his hand out to her, “I’m Shun.” 

“Suzie. It’s nice to meet you.” Suzie said, shaking Shun’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Shun stated as he shook her hand, “So is it only Greek mythology you’re minoring in or is it all mythologies?” 

“All mythologies for they’re fascinating though some of my favorite myth related quotes are from Greek Mythology.” Suzie answered. 

“Oh? Like what?” Shun inquired. 

“Well the ones about soulmates for starters. According to Greek Mythology, the first humans were created with four arms, four legs, and eyes, and two noses and mouths. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them in two, leaving them to find their other half. We call these halves our soulmates.” Suzie told him. 

"What happens if one dies before the soulmate finds them or before they get together?" Shun questioned. 

"No one knows for sure. The two popular theories is that people either have two soulmates or they get reborn, giving them a chance to have happiness together." Suzie explained. 

Shun shook his head, “How sad. What’s the other quote?” 

“It’s from the Clash of the Titans movie.” Suzie said, “The oldest story ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods, when Titans ruled the earth. The Titans were powerful but their reign was ended by their own sons: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus convinced his brother Hades to create a beast so strong it could defeat their parents. And from his own flesh Hades gave birth to an unspeakable horror… the Kraken. Zeus became king of the heavens. Poseidon, king of the sea. And Hades, tricked by Zeus, was left to rule the underworld in darkness and in misery.” 

“God, Uncle Zeus is a dick.” Shun stated, running a hand through his hair. 

Suzie blinked, “Huh?” 

It was Shun’s turn to blush this time, “The universe decided it wanted to be funny by naming my dad Hades and my uncles Zeus and Poseidon.” 

“Oh.” Suzie said in understanding, “Did the universe decide to be more funny by having your dad marry someone named Persephone?” 

“No thankfully. My mother’s name is Cassidy.” Shun told her. 

“The universe spared you then.” Suzie giggled. 

Shun shook his head, “Not really. My dad named his dog Cerberus.” 

“Is he a good boy at least?” Suzie asked. 

Shun chuckled, “Yes he’s a very good boy. So, what other mythology facts or quotes do you have memorized?” 

“Well back in ancient Egypt, it was possible to threaten the gods if they didn’t deliver what was asked of them.” Suzie told him. 

“Threaten them how?” Shun inquired. 

“Anyway possible ranging from ‘I won’t leave anything on your alter’ to ‘I’ll burn this site’ to ‘I’ll take the role of this god and destroy your body.’” Suzie explained. 

Shun hummed, “I see. So say that I have access to a kitten-” 

“You mean like the one that’s trying to play with your hair?” Suzie interrupted, pointing to a cream color kitten that was trying to play with Shun’s hair. 

“Observant as well, you’re just the whole package aren’t you?” Shun asked, scooping the kitten into his arms, “Yes like this little one here, his name is Dibby by the way. So you’re saying that I could use Dibby here as a medium to tell Bastet that I wouldn’t leave catnip at her temple if a meeting goes south?” 

“Pretty much.” Suzie said, a blush on her face from the compliment as she scratched Dibby’s chin. Dibby purred, enjoying the chin scratches he was receiving. 

Shun smiled at the sight, ‘How cute~’ He thought, watching the two, “Any other lovely facts that you’re willing to share with the class?” 

Suzie’s face went bright red at that question, “O-Oh, you don’t w-wanna hear t-those!” 

Shun rose a brow at the reaction, “Oh? Why not?” 

“They’re uh not exactly safe for a public setting..” Suzie admitted, trying to hide her face in her book. 

“I’m sure they’re not that bad.” Shun said. 

“Well-” 

“Piccola, sorry for the wait!” Mephisto interrupted, spotting his cousin the moment he was off the elevator. 

“Hi Mephisto!” Suzie greeted then turned her attention back to Shun as she returned her book to her backpack, “Sorry Shun, I gotta go now that my cousin’s here. It was nice talking to you.” 

“It was nice talking to you too.” Shun told her, ‘ _She’s Mephisto’s cousin?!_ ’ He thought, watching Suzie walk over to Mephisto and then seeing the two leave together for lunch. 

“Well fuck, Aphrodite was right. She is adorable.” Shun said once the two were gone. He set Dibby down on the couch, getting up so he could go to the cafeteria for lunch. Unfortunately he didn’t even get a chance to make it to the elevator before Seiya popped up and dragged him out of the building for lunch. 

* * *

“One of these days I will find a way to replace my blood with this stuff.” Suzie said, setting her ball bluff soda down. The two of them had made it to _Corner 16_ for lunch, with Suzie having hand breaded chicken tenders with fries and Mephisto having an ale porkchop, his own drink being a Corner 16 soda. 

“I’m pretty sure you need your blood in order to live.” Mephisto told her. 

“I’ll either figure something out or fight god on it since apparently I can’t kill Aunt Corinne.” Suzie stated, waving her left hand while her right hand stabbed a poor chicken tender with her fork. 

Mephisto sighed at that, “Bills again?” 

Suzie nodded, “Yeah. At this rate I’ll have to get a second job so I can stop bumming from your parents and from Uncles Katsuro and Sergei.” 

Mephsito flicked her forehead, “Nope, none of that now. It’s not bumming because you’re not asking them for money, they’re giving it to you. You’re also not burdening anyone because you’re family and it’s not your fault that Aunt Corinne is nothing but a bitch.” 

“Thanks cuz.” Suzie smiled, popping a french fry into her mouth. 

“You’re welcome.” Mephisto said, taking a quick sip of his drink, “So what are you going to do about the bills this time?” 

Suzie shrugged, “Maybe get up early enough tomorrow to make my own lunch so my lunch money can go towards the bills.” 

Mephisto shook his head, not liking the idea but not saying anything. The two spent the rest of their lunch catching up and talking about random things. Eventually dessert and the bill came around, with Mephisto taking care of the bill while Suzie was distracted with her lemon icebox cheesecake. So distracted that she _almost_ missed the movement she picked up from the corner of her eye. Key word being almost. 

“Oh for the love of- really Mephisto?” Suzie questioned, glaring at the man who was trying, and failing, to slip what appeared to be $40 into her backpack. 

Mephisto didn’t look ashamed in the slightest, “Alright I know how you feel about it but hear me out-” 

“No! You work too hard, that's your money for you to do what you want!” Suzie argued. 

“Exactly and what I want is to give some of it to my slightly stubborn cousin because I care and worry about her!” Mephisto retorted, stuffing a piece of his peanut butter pie into Suzie’s mouth to keep her from arguing, “Look I know you would rather sell your kidney on the black market for $262,000 before asking me for financial help but I have seen you grown from a tiny babe into a smart young woman and it kills me that I can’t help get your accounts unfrozen but what I can do to help is give you some money at least so you can either have lunch at the campus or for your break for your next work shift.” 

Suzie frowned at him, “I’m still not happy with you.” She muttered, accepting the cash and finding out that it was actually $44 instead of the $40 she thought it was. 

“That’s fine.” Mephisto said, taking a bite of his pie and glad that she had accepted the money. 

* * *

“No.” 

“Aw come on!” 

“No.” 

“But-!” 

“Seiya there is nothing you can say or do to convince me to try sugar dating again.” Shun stated. Seiya had dragged Shun to a simple German restaurant named _Deutsche Stadt_ for lunch and so far it was peaceful...with the exception of Seiya trying to get Shun to give sugar dating on Findyoursugar.com another try. 

“But you need to get out there and meet someone!” Seiya argued, waving around a potato wedge in his right hand, “Besides, what’s the worst that can happen?” 

“Do I need to remind you about Lila?” Shun asked, causing Seiya to wince some. Lila Rossi was a 21 year old Italian woman who had been the first person to pop up since Shun hadn’t put too much into his profile at the time due to mainly wanting to get Seiya off of his back so he had arranged a pre-date to try it out. Unfortunately the pre-date was a disaster. Lila wouldn’t stop lying throughout the whole thing and Shun figured out quickly that Lila only wanted his connections so he ended things then and there. That didn’t stop Lila from bothering him and trying to ruin things though, even if all of the Italian woman’s attempts failed. Shun did put more thought into his profile afterwards though before swearing never to try it again. 

“Okay so Rossi was a bad one but maybe you’ll get lucky this time.” Seiya stated. 

Shun briefly thought back to his encounter with Suzie, “I’d rather date Mephisto’s cousin and risk Mephisto trying to kill me.” 

Seiya looked surprised, “She was in the building today?” 

Shun nodded, “She arrived in the lobby to wait on Mephisto and we struck up a conversation. I don’t think she realized that I’m one of the sons of the CEO for Underworld.” 

You got to meet a mystery today and yet you won’t give sugar dating another try?” Seiya asked. 

“It’s my choice on if I want to or not. Just like it is my choice to end this conversation.” Shun stated, taking out his wallet and laying down the money for his half of lunch as he was already done eating. Once that was done, he got up and left, leaving a sputtering Seiya behind. 

~ 

It didn’t take Shun too long to return to work from _Deutsche Stadt_ considering that the restaurant was close to the building. Though he was surprised to see that he had returned around the same time that Mephisto did. 

“Hello Mephisto.” He greeted as he joined the other at one of the elevators. 

“Hey Shun, how was your lunch?” Mephisto asked, letting the younger male enter the elevator first when it arrived. 

“It was lunch with Seiya and you know how he can be.” Shun answered, holding the door open for Mephisto, “How was yours?” 

“It was good. I spent it with my cousin which is a treat I don’t get often.” Mephisto replied, pressing the button for both their floors once he was in. 

“Oh yeah, Aphrodite mentioned that when he was hiding out in my office this morning. He said she was from your papa’s side of the family.” Shun commented, thinking back to his conversation with Suzie earlier in the lobby, “Suzie, right?” 

Mephisto nodded, “Yeah. How’d you know?” 

“We had an interesting conversation about mythology while she was waiting for you in the lobby.” Shun stated, looking over Mephisto, “What’s she like if you don’t mind me asking? I had really enjoyed our conversation earlier.” 

“She’s smart for starters. Loyal for she will for her friends or on her friends’ behalf and I mean both metaphorically and literally. Courteous to those around her unless they’ve done something not to deserve it. She’s a sweet kid but uses that to cover how much of a hellion she can be at times. She has a great head on her shoulders and I know she’ll use it to take the world by storm with whatever it is she decides to do in life.” Mephisto gushed, a smile full of familial love on his face. 

“She sounds lovely.” Shun said, a bit in awe at hearing the Italian man gush about his cousin. 

“She is.” Mephisto agreed, “Shame that our aunt is being such a bitch to her.” 

“She did mention something about not being able to murder her aunt earlier. Should I be worried?” Shun asked. 

Mephisto shook his head with a slight sigh, “Not really because I’ll most likely beat her to it. Honesty I probably shouldn’t be sayin’ this but yer a good kid and I like ya so I’m not too worried. About four months ago our Aunt Corinne wanted to be matchmaker and tried to get Suzie to date some guy she picked out. Suzie wasn’t interested and told both no. Aunt Corinne wasn’t happy with that because the next thing anyone knows, Suzie’s bank accounts were frozen.” 

“Your aunt froze her accounts? And this has been going on for four months?” Shun questioned in horror, wondering if the woman had the right to do that. 

Mephisto nodded, “Yep. She bribed the guy in charge of the location but we’re trying to get proof of it though so we can take her to court for it. Our Uncle Katsuro is trying to get it taken care of since Suzie is working when she’s not in classes. My parents along with Uncle Katsuro and his husband Sergei are helping where they can but I know it’s starting to take a toll on her.” 

Shun frowned, feeling the need of wanting to help start to emerge, “I hope everything gets settled. No one should have to go through that.” 

“Thanks Shun, that means a lot.” Mephisto told him, bidding him goodbye when the elevator came to his stop and leaving the younger male with his thoughts on the rest of the ride to his floor. 

* * *

It was towards the end of the business day when there was a knock on Shun’s office door. Looking up from his computer, Shun glanced at the clock then saved where he was on his work before calling out “It’s open!” 

Ikki opened the door, poking his head halfway into Shun’s office, “Hey Shun, you got a minute?” 

“Of course Nii-san, come on in.” Shun said, giving Ikki the invitation to come into his office the rest of the way. He turned his full attention to Ikki once the other sat down in front of him, noticing the nervous twitching his hands were doing, “You ok?” 

Ikki nodded, “Yeah. I just have something important to tell you but not sure how to go about saying it.” 

“Just take your time.” Shun gently encouraged, patient as ever. The two sat in silence, waiting for Ikki to gather his words until- 

“I’m seeing someone.” Ikki told him, the nervous twitches dying. 

“You’re dating again?” Shun asked, surprised as he watched Ikki nod his head yes, “You haven’t dated anyone since Esmeralda.” He stated, feeling slightly bad at the flinch that left his older brother. Esmeralda had been Ikki’s first girlfriend and the two had dated for two years in high school. Unfortunately an accident had happened that caused Esmeralda to move and change schools, ending the relationship as a result. Ikki had taken it hard and hadn’t been in a relationship, serious or otherwise, since then, eventually ending up in therapy because of it. Therapy had helped some but he had still refused to date again. 

“I know.” Ikki said, running a hand through his hair, “I finally took Dr. Ingram’s advice about giving dating another try. It was casual at first since I wasn’t ready to jump right back in but it’s starting to get pretty serious and I want you to be the first one to know.” 

Shun was touched at that, “How long have you been seeing them?” 

Ikki thought for a moment, “About six months now. Some guys from my econ class had invited me to an outing with another group and that’s how I met her. We were the only two single ones out of the group so we stuck together for the whole thing and ended up exchanging numbers.” 

“Is she treating you right?” Shun inquired. 

“She’s not judging me for going to therapy if that’s what you’re asking, I was upfront with her about that. She was also very understanding about me wanting to keep it casual at first.” Ikki explained. 

“Good. I’d hate for dad to sic Cerberus after her.” Shun stated, earning a chuckle from Ikki, “What’s her name and what does she look like?” 

“Her name’s Amanda Tsurugi.” Ikki answered, taking out his phone from his pocket and pulling up a picture on it before handing the device to Shun. Shun accepted the phone, looking at the picture on it. The picture was of his brother with a Japanese-American woman the same age as Ikki, with wavy chestnut hair that went to the middle of her back, light lazurite eyes, and pallor-Asian skin, wearing a royal blue strapless corset top, black lace fingerless gloves that went up past her elbows, and a black pencil skirt. Shun noticed that Ikki had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close in the photo. 

“She’s beautiful Nii-san. I’m glad she’s treating you right, you deserve to be happy.” He said, giving the other back his phone. 

Ikki accepted his phone back, “Thanks. I’m having dinner with her later tonight and am hoping to bring her over for family dinner so everyone can meet her.” 

“So make sure Hibiki is on his best behavior, got it.” Shun said. 

“Hibiki is never on his best behavior.” Ikki stated, blinking when he heard a knock on the door. 

Shun blinked as well, not expecting anyone, “It’s open!” He called out. The door opened in response. 

“Amanda?” Ikki asked, surprised when he saw that it was his girlfriend who opened the door. Shun was surprised as well, not thinking that he would be meeting the girl that his older brother was seeing so soon. 

“Hey, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Amanda greeted as she entered the office. She had one a white off the shoulder sleeve dress that went to her knees with black straps on her shoulders with red roses on the bottoms of the sleeves and dress, black knee high socks, and red flats with a rose flower crown headband in her hair. On her back was a small simple backpack and she was carrying a large paper bag in her left hand. 

Ikki shook his head, “You’re not but I thought I was picking you up for dinner?” 

“That was the plan but I figured you would probably be tired after work so I went by that falafel place you like that’s by your apartment and grabbed your favorites so we can eat at your place so you can relax.” Amanda explained, walking over to Ikki and kissing his cheek. 

“You’re being too good to me.” Ikki told her, taking her right hand and kissing the back of it. 

“You deserve it.” Amanda stated as if it was a simple answer. 

“He really does.” Shun agreed before introducing himself, “I’m Shun, it’s very nice to meet you.” 

“Amanda. It’s nice to meet you too Shun, Ikki talks a lot about you.” Amanda said. 

Ikki blushed, “I’m just very proud of my little brother.” He grumbled, making both Shun and Amanda laugh. 

“Why don’t you two go ahead and head out?” Shun suggested. 

“You sure?” Ikki asked. 

Shun nodded, “Yeah. I got some more paperwork to finish up anyways.” 

“Alright. I'll see you Sunday for family dinner." Ikki said, getting up and taking Amanda's hand into his. 

"It was nice meeting you Shun." Amanda told him. 

"It was nice meeting you too. Take good care of my brother." Shun said in return. 

"I will." Amanda said, letting Ikki lead her out of the office and to the elevator. Once the two of them were in the elevator alone, Ikki pulled Amanda close to him and nuzzled right into her neck. 

"You really are too good to me." He said, pressing kisses against her neck. 

Amanda blushed softly, "We're in public." 

Ikki hummed, "You staying the night?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Spoiling you then~" 

* * *

"Can I hunt my typography teacher for sport?" Suzie asked, leaning her head back with a groan. 

"No. Can you please lean your head forward so I can finish this braid?” Riddle asked. Suzie complied, going back to her project. It was later that night and Suzie, Riddle, Epel, and Leona were in Suzie’s room doing their respective homework. Well, Suzie and Epel were doing homework. Riddle had already finished his and was making small braids in Suzie’s hair to keep his hands busy. As for Leona… 

“Epel, can you please throw the neck pillow at Mr. Lazy Ass here?” Suzie requested, seeing Leona sprawled out in the beanbag chair asleep. 

“Can I hunt Crewel for sport as a reward?” Epel questioned. 

“No.” Riddle answered. 

“Damn..” Epel muttered, grabbing the neck pillow and chucking it at Leona, hitting him right in the face. 

Leona groaned, taking the pillow off of his face, “What the hell-” 

“You were invited to study and do homework, not to sleep.” Suzie told him. 

“Riddle’s not doing any homework.” Leona pointed out. 

“That’s because I finished mine and am now braiding parts of Suzie’s hair so I can keep my hands busy.” Riddle countered, finishing the one he was doing. Leona grumbled, sitting up and grabbing his book so he could work on his homework. 

“So, have ya figured out what yer gonna do about the bills yet?” Epel asked, looking over at Suzie. 

Suzie sighed, “Not yet but I’m honestly considering getting another job so I can stop bumming from my uncles.” 

“Or you could sign up on one of those sugar baby websites and have someone pay your bills.” Leona joked, flipping through his history book. 

Riddle scrunched his nose at that, “Don’t joke about that, those websites can be full of old perverted men.” 

“They need love too. Sometimes.” 

“Then they can get it from the person they married.” 

“Can we please not talk about this?” Epel piped up, not wanting to think about his friend who was practically a sibling on one of those sites. 

“Fine fine but it was a joke, geez.” Leona stated, shaking his head. 

Suzie didn’t say anything though, ‘ _Could that be something I could do for money? Am I that desperate?_ ’ She thought. She pushed the idea from her head, going back to her homework wanting to get it done. A couple of hours passed before Leona yawned, putting his book down. 

“Alright as much as I would like to continue studying with you three, I am going to call it a night and make my way back to my floor to my apartment.” He said, getting up and collecting his things. 

“You did at least get something done, yes?” Riddle asked. 

“Math is finished and history is almost finished.” Leona answered. 

Riddle sighed, “Good enough. Go on then.” 

Leona took that chance to finish gathering his things and waving bye, leaving Suzie’s room and heading back to his apartment. 

“I guess we might as well call it a night too. I’m starting to get in a stump regarding this damn movie poster project.” Suzie said, starting to feel the strain on her eyes. 

“Salvation!” Epel cheered before falling face first into the plush chair he had been laying in. 

“Aww, he’s tired~” Suzie cooed, giggling softly. 

Riddle shook his head, “It has been a day.” 

“Good thing you two live a few doors down then.” Suzie stated. Riddle nodded, not saying anything. Suzie felt the fingers that were doing small braids in her hair stop, "Riddle, you okay?" 

"Just need a moment." Riddle commented, resting his forehead on Suzie's shoulder. Suzie waited patiently, allowing the redhead to gather his thoughts. 

"I don't say it enough but...thank you, for being my friend." 

"I'll be your friend for as long as you want me to Riddle." 

"I know. I just needed to say it though." 

Suzie looked over at Epel, who had raised his head up and simply mouthed ‘mother’ indicating that Riddle’s mom had called that day. Suzie only made a soft humming sound at that and let it be, the three of them enjoying each other’s company before Riddle and Epel moved to collect their stuff so they could head back to their shared flat. 

“Do ya need anythin’ before we head out Suz?” Epel asked. 

“Can you hand me the box that I keep my oracle and tarot cards in?” Suzie inquired. 

“Sure.” Epel answered, grabbing the gold colored lock box that Suzie kept the six decks in before handing them to her. 

“Thank you.” Suzie told him. 

“Yer welcome. Ya sleep tight ok?” Epel stated. 

“And no all nighters.” Riddle added. 

“I’ll be fine, now shoo, let me get ready for bed.” Suzie said. The two bid her goodnight, heading to their flat. Suzie sighed then opened the box, taking out her ‘The starseed oracle’ box of oracle cards then closing the box. She then opened the oracle card box, taking the deck out and shuffling them before doing a simple three card spread in front of her with the box lid. After going over the card spread, she sighed and picked up her phone. Looks like she was signing up on findyoursugar after she downloads the app. This was going to be a long night for her. The app wasn’t even fully downloaded and she was already having regrets. She wonders if she should be writing a will first before trying to figure out her profile. 

* * *

Shun rubbed his hair with a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom. After staying a bit later than he had hoped for at the office, he had gone to put his stuff away then given CJ his walk much to the puppy’s enjoyment, finished his homework, had a quick talk with his dad, and took a shower, which he had just finished with a towel around his waist. Momentarily pausing at his hair, Shun dried the rest of his body off before hanging the towel to dry and slipping on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. With that done, Shun grabbed his phone and moved into the living room to get dinner to eat. CJ was on the couch, the black and white corgi husky mix snoozing as the TV played in the background. Shun joined the pup on the couch with a bowl of chicken pasta, eating it as he watched _Supernatural_ on the TV. When the bowl was finished, it had made its way to the sink and Shun was back on the couch, scratching gently behind CJ’s ears as he watched TV. Hearing a buzz, Shun picked up his phone and checked it. 

“Damn it Seiya..” He sighed, seeing that it was a text from Seiya about giving sugar dating another try. Deciding to get Seiya off his back, he closed out of his text messages and made his way to the findyoursugar app. Signing in, Shun scrolled his way through the new suggestions that were based on his revised profile. He scrolled for about a couple of minutes until the familiar sight of brown hair and bronze yellow eyes caught his attention. Clicking on the profile, the first thing that greeted him was a picture of Suzie wearing a yellow plaid crop top that was tied in the front with a black long sleeve half sweater over it, a Hufflepuff themed clasp purse resting across her chest, a matching yellow plaid skirt that stopped above her knees and black boots that stopped under her knees. 

“Oh fuck.” Shun muttered, feeling his face heat up. The girl was definitely his type and the gothic outfit was just another nail in the coffin for him. Shaking the blush off of his face, he continued onto the rest of the profile. 

CottonCandyPanda. 21. Female.  
College student majoring in graphic design.  
No funny business please. Just trying to get through college for the semester.  
‘Don’t call me baby’  
Mythology lover.  
No creeps. I have a knife and know where the most squishy part of the kidney is located.

Shun snorted at the last one, pretty sure that the last one was most likely Mephisto’s doing. He was about to go back to scrolling until an idea popped into his head. After he had gotten off the elevator with Mephisto earlier that day, there had been a part of him in the back of his mind trying to figure out how he could help out Suzie but wasn’t able to come up with anything. Now though? Now he had the perfect way to do so. Mind made up, Shun clicked on the message button. 

* * *

“Well at least I managed to wash away some of my stress.” Suzie muttered, hair wrapped in a towel and wearing only a robe as she made her way back into her room. After she had finished her profile, she had gotten herself a quick dinner then went to go take a long relaxing shower. Now that she had some time to herself to clear her head, she wasn’t feeling as anxious as she was earlier about her decision. 

‘ _Speaking of decisions…_ ’ She thought, heading over to her phone and picking it up. She was surprised to see that she already had a notification from the app. Opening the app, she clicked on the notification and saw that she had a new message that read: 

**UndeadFortune:** So is the knife as sharp as your beauty or does it dull in comparison to your radiating appearance? 

‘ _Oh you smooth motherfucker._ ’ Suzie thought, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she clicked on the person’s username to get a better view of their profile. The first thing to greet her upon landing on the profile was an adorable black and white corgi husky mix with a little flower crown on its head. She aww’d at how cute the puppy was before going onto reading the profile. 

UndeadFortune. 21. Male.  
College Student and Underworld worker.  
Nothing intimate or sexual has to happen if you don’t want that.  
‘Violence isn’t always the answer.’  
Protection constellation: Andromeda.  
No liars please. Still haven’t gotten rid of the last one.

Suzie was a bit curious at that last one but figured she could ask about it later. Going back to the message, she typed out her reply. 

**CottonCandyPanda:** Depends. Are you as adorable as the puppy in your profile picture or is your smoothness making up for something? 

**UndeadFortune:** Depends on who you ask. Though my mom would say that I’m just as adorable as CJ, who is my very lovable pup. 

**CottonCandyPanda:** Is he a good boy? 

**UndeadFortune:** Yes, he’s a very good boy. 

**CottonCandyPanda:** Good. So about the liar thing on your profile? 

**UndeadFortune:** Ah, that. To be very honest, I’m not on this website- well app, willingly. My friend talked me into it and I didn’t put too much thought into my profile the first time around so as a result the first person to pop was nothing but a liar who lied throughout the whole pre-date. She continues to bother me to this day. 

**CottonCandyPanda:** Is that going to be a problem? 

**UndeadFortune:** It shouldn’t be but I’ll take full responsibility if she tries to do something. 

**CottonCandyPanda:** I see. Oh shoot, it’s late and I have classes in the morning. 

**UndeadFortune:** Get some rest. We can go over more details in the morning if you want. 

**CottonCandyPanda:** Night. 

**UndeadFortune:** Good night. 

Setting her phone back down on the nightstand, Suzie discarded both the towel and her robe to change into a pair of pjs that consisted of a dark grey tank top that read “But first coffee” on it with ‘but’ being in blue, ‘first’ being in pink, and ‘coffee’ being in white, and a pair of light grey shorts that had an assortment of coffee cups on that with each one reading “but first coffee”, “coffee makes everything possible”, and “it’s all coffee all the time”. Once she was in her pjs, Suzie turned off the lamp that was in her room, plugged her phone on the charger, and crawled into bed. With a quick check to make sure that her alarm was on, she went to sleep for the night. 


End file.
